


Periwinkle Sunrise

by missditsydarcy



Series: "Autumn Child" Verse OneShots [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this forever ago, Implied ReiGisa, M/M, Mpreg, but we love him, forgot again???, halp, implied makoharu, rin's a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missditsydarcy/pseuds/missditsydarcy
Summary: Sousuke immediately looks over in his husband’s direction as Rin proudly displays a slip that says ‘Periwinkle Blue’, and Sousuke wastes no time with placing his booklet back and directing Rin to the counter where they would have the paint mixed for them.The person behind the counter eyes them politely, nodding congratulations in the direction of Rin who couldn’t possibly hide his stomach now even if he wanted to, and the three of them stand in an uncomfortable silence while the paint can shakes, the colors mixing together.Eventually Rin can’t take any more of the awkward silence so he saunters off down one of the aisles, poking at colors even though they wouldn’t have time to change their mind now, even if they wanted to—when Sousuke sees Rin cringe and walk slowly back over to his husbands side.Sousuke hears faint mumblings come from Rin standing next to him, but he isn’t aware that they’re directed towards him until his husband gives his hand a very tight squeeze.“This is hardly the time to say I told you so, you bastard, but…” Rin squeezes his eyes shut and pointedly presses Sousuke’s hand to his drum tight abdomen. “I think the baby’s coming. Now.”





	Periwinkle Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this such a looong time ago, but I knew I wanted to post the previous part beforehand bc this happens afterwards--and it's finally time!!!  
I hope you enjoy, and thank you for waiting patiently for me to get my act together... (Spoiler, it won't last :P lololol)  
Hopefully the next part doesn't take another...what...eight months??? pfff Sorry, again!

Late-night trips to the store have been, in essence, Sousuke’s new normal. Whether it be corn chips and salsa, snap peas, or a decadent ice cream sundae topped with additional chocolate on top of everything, Sousuke was Rin’s savior—who would run out even after midnight for the beckoning call of his husband’s stomach, or his comfort when his body pillow no longer could fully support his protuberance as the weeks went by.

Before the third trimester, when Rin had almost all the energy in the world, he would follow Sousuke to the store with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face—spending his days, after he had to begin his leave, rearranging the house to his content, and cleaning until his knuckles chaffed and his clothing and hair wreaked of furniture polish and Lysol, and Sousuke kindly asked him to settle a little bit, that they had time…

_Boy did they ever!_

Rin throws his head back, groaning as he stares down the almost completely bare walls of the nursery, scratching and then rubbing his abdomen as the infant within stretches after her latest nap.

“I know,” Rin purrs as he pats his middle, grimacing as she continues to situate herself, throwing punches and kicks, like she were swimming around in a pond of comfort. “I think we should paint it too…”

“_Uh huh…and what color does _she_ want…??_”

Rin chuckles and turns into Sousuke’s embrace, kissing his jawline before wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck, connecting their lips.

“…dunno yet. The jury’s still out. We might have to run out tonight and take a look.”

Rin playfully nudges Sousuke’s work tie, running his fingers down its expanse as he waddles over to the strategically placed rocking chair that Sousuke painted white just last week, using both hands to grip the chair as he slowly lowers himself to sit down, letting out a breath of exertion as he completes the task, and lazily lifting up his slipper clad feet as Sousuke slides the footrest under them.

“I see. _She _thinks we should go tonight…” Sousuke muses, pulsing his hands over his husband’s slippers that housed his feet, as Rin lets out a sign of contentment.

“Shut up,” Rin says lethargically, suppressing his yawn with one hand while the other flicks a sarcastic hand towards Sousuke. “The doctor said it could be _any day, _Sousuke. We need to make sure everything is done before she gets here.”

“You must be seeing a different doctor than me, then,” Sousuke smirks, standing to press his lips into Rin’s forehead, giving his upper arm a squeeze before standing to lean against the mahogany crib behind him, without even looking. “Because the last time I checked, the pregnancy books don’t say that every baby is born right at thirty–seven weeks…”

Rin sticks his tongue out at his husband, pressing his hand to the small of his back as he struggles to stand himself up. Sousuke moves to help him as soon as Rin is up, and Rin holds out a reprimanding hand as he struts over to Sousuke until his stomach bumps into him. He arches his back to protrude it even farther, hands pressing into his back to assure he keeps his balance while sizing him up.

“…do you ever feel like there’s something…_in between us_, lately??” Sousuke smirks, moving to try and steal a kiss until Rin holds out his hand over Sousuke’s lips to prevent contact.

“Don’t you think,” Rin says in a voice that’s equally quiet as it is confident. “That I would know my own body better than a damn…_book_??”

“Well, by _your _logic, I guess I should be preparing myself for a great catch…”

“_Sousuke_…” Rin whines, turning just barely so his back is to his husband so he can pull Sousuke’s hands to rest on his abdomen, grunting a little as the baby kicks her father’s hand. “See, it makes your _daughter_upset when you don’t agree with me…”

Sousuke rolls his eyes, but kisses Rin’s forehead as he looks back at him, Rin humming with the contact, as Sousuke begins to rub Rin’s stomach of his own accord, breathing in his husbands scent.

“How’re you feeling??” Sousuke asks simply, nuzzling Rin’s neck while he shivers beneath him.

“Tired,” Rin sighs truthfully, stretching a hand to drape over Sousuke’s neck while the other meets the hands on his stomach. “My feet ache, and my chest is on fire. But I’m _bored… _Everything is set up here, and our lives are nothing but a waiting game right now.”

“I know,” Sousuke says quietly, pecking Rin’s neck before wrapping his arms securely around the top of Rin’s abdomen, pressing his lips into the back of his neck. “But now is the perfect time to relax…”

Rin groans, breaking out of his husband’s embrace and adopting a sassy stance with his hands on his hips, but is only able to hold this stance for a minute or two before needing to lean against the crib for support.

“Sousuke,” Rin says flatly, mildly deflating as he tries his best to look condescending. “You know better than anyone that I’m terrible at relaxing…

"And now that I’ve envisioned this room with paint…I just can’t let go of the idea.”

Sousuke sighs, rubbing the back of his neck before resting his hand on Rin’s, on the crib. “I know.”

Rin smiles, batting his eyelashes as a means of insuring his claim. “But I can try…once the room is painted.”

“_Mmhm, sure_,” Sousuke tuts, smiling as he kisses Rin and plants another one on Rin’s stomach before sauntering towards the door to add an air of nonchalance to his impending surrender. “Not like I’ve heard that one before…”

Sousuke chuckles as he envisions Rin sticking his tongue out at him, and he stops at the door of the nursery to look Rin over once more, who is grimacing as he applies pressure to the top and bottom of his stomach, signifying fetal movement, and Sousuke shoots a sympathetic smile in his husband’s direction.

“So…that’s it, then??” Rin quips, as he grapples the handle of the rocking chair, lowering himself to sit down with a hand pressed low on his abdomen, a spot he rubs once he completes his action. “I know what I said–”

Sousuke holds out an interrupting hand, silencing Rin before absently answering Rin’s question as he walks down the hallway, imagining his husband’s gleeful expression with adoration as he descends the stairs of their home.

“_We can go after supper, Rin…_”

* * *

“I don’t understand home improvement stores,” Rin sighs as he sifts through probably his fifth booklet on light purple colors. “If you want to advertise periwinkle why not just say _‘periwinkle blue’_ or something more…modest. Like, _‘Periwinkle Sunrise’_ sounds cool, but where the hell is the _sunrise_ part of it I just see bluish purple…”

Sousuke hums in response, but doesn’t look up from his own booklet where he was flitting through various shades of blue to see if he could find what Rin was looking for, whatever that was.

“Maybe they think they’ll market better,” Rin adds after another moment of silence, save for the sound of paper beneath their fingers. “Otherwise they’ll just have fifteen shades of the same color…which they have anyway—oh wait! I think I found it!”

Sousuke immediately looks over in his husband’s direction as Rin proudly displays a slip that says ‘Periwinkle Blue’, and Sousuke wastes no time with placing his booklet back and directing Rin to the counter where they would have the paint mixed for them.

The person behind the counter eyes them politely, nodding congratulations in the direction of Rin who couldn’t possibly hide his stomach now even if he wanted to, and the three of them stand in an uncomfortable silence while the paint can shakes, the colors mixing together.

Eventually Rin can’t take any more of the awkward silence so he saunters off down one of the aisles, poking at colors even though they wouldn’t have time to change their mind now, even if they wanted to—when Sousuke sees Rin cringe and walk slowly back over to his husbands side.

Sousuke hears faint mumblings come from Rin standing next to him, but he isn’t aware that they’re directed towards him until his husband gives his hand a very tight squeeze.

“This is hardly the time to say I told you so, you bastard, but…” Rin squeezes his eyes shut and pointedly presses Sousuke’s hand to his drum tight abdomen. “I think the baby’s coming. Now.”

Sousuke feels his heart drop into his stomach, but the euphoria brings it right back up in time for his apprehension to stab it where it stands. He’s able to help Rin to sit on the chairs provided for the waiting patrons, Rin grunting and biting his lip until he settles a moment later, through the shaking of his hands and the racing if his mind. He watches Rin rub his stomach as Sousuke tries to figure out his next plan of action.

“I’ll get you over there once this is done, okay?? I’ll go back for our bags after you’re settled there.

Rin grabs the collar of Sousuke’s shirt and pulls him as close as he can get him before responding in a low and scary voice.

“I meant what I said when I used the word _now, _Sousuke. We need to go now.”

Sousuke looks back at the poor employee who is ignoring Rin’s tantrum, blessedly, but glancing once more at his husband humbles Sousuke like no other, and he squeezes confidence into Rin’s wrist before turning towards the employee, politely explaining that something came up, and he would be back for it later, before he helped Rin out the door and sped off towards the hospital with an awfully quiet Rin in tow.

Sousuke didn’t ask any questions out loud until they reached the hospital and the receptionist started asking how far apart his contractions were, and Rin answered quietly while rubbing his stomach like looking pitiful would get him admitted.

It doesn’t, but because of the presence of contractions they agreed to at least let a doctor take a look.

Once settled in an examination room, Rin slowly rubbed his stomach and looked everywhere but his husbands eyes as they waited for the doctor.

Sousuke took Rin’s hand and rubbed the top with his thumb while Rin shivered underneath his gown as the doctor checked his progress and shook her head. He watched as Rin’s expression fell and then filled in with the tint of embarrassment as he thanked her for her time and she left the crestfallen, yet slightly relieved couple to their own devices.

Rin is still quiet as they climb into the car a mere hour later, without a baby, and barely whispers that he just wants to go home as Sousuke switches gears in the car and backs out of his parking spot, glancing sympathetically in Rin’s direction and squeezes his hand when Rin sighs and looks out the window.

“I bet she was lying,” Rin mumbles, as they pull out of the parking garage, squeezing Sousuke’s hand in response. “I don’t think that it really _happens all the time _like she said…”

“It does though,” Sousuke responds easily, looking over at Rin for a second before looking back to the road. “Makoto and Haru went in at least once, and Rei and Nagisa to the point he was almost denied when it really happened. This was the first time, and we know what to look for now, okay??”

Rin scoffs, but then sighs in a relieved manner so Sousuke can imagine the small, defeated, smile on his face as his hand brushes his abdomen once more.

“I’m almost kind of bummed that it didn’t happen,” Rin says absently, a couple of minutes later. “But we weren’t really ready anyhow. I still want to paint–”

“A name would be good to decide on too.”

“Yeah…”

Silence follows but it’s broken by Rin clearing his throat as he bends over to pick up a small and pastel colored book.

“I forgot that we left this in here. We borrowed it from Makoto and Haru after we found out the gender of our baby… We keep forgetting to look at it.”

“What a better time to take a look…”

“Yeah,” Rin says, and Sousuke can picture the smile on his face. He hears Rin flit through the pages, and then silence until he speaks up again. “What about Hanako??? Yamazaki Hanako. It’s pretty, right??”

“Yeah but… _Flower child? _That’s–”

“It’s _delicate,” _Rin argues, rubbing his abdomen. “She seems to have such a kind soul; I know her, Sousuke.”

Sousuke chuckles, drumming on the steering wheel with his fingers in consideration. “We can put it on the maybe list.” He rolls his eyes as Rin pokes his tongue out in his husband’s direction, before he turns his attention back to the book.

“Takara? Saki??? Michi??”

“Saki would be rude. Yamazaki Saki??? Michi is a little better, and Takara is okay.”

“You’re never gonna like anything, are you?” Rin sighs exasperatedly, laying the book on his lap and fidgeting with the heat vent in front of him. “We’re going to have to name her baby girl because we’re never going to agree on anything!”

“Actually…”

“Shut up! This is _serious!! _If we give her a crappy name she’ll hate us forever. It’s gotta be perfect, Sousuke.”

“I know,” Sousuke says next, connecting their hands and giving it a squeeze. “It will be. We might just have to meet her first.”

Rin pauses, considering, before he closes the book and slips it back into the space it occupied beforehand. “Damn; you’re right.”

“It’s almost over, Rin. The doctor says _any day, _after all.”

“I know,” Rin muses, smiling at his proturbance as he stokes it. “I hope we’re ready for this…”

“We will be,” Sousuke assures, as he takes a second to caress Rin’s abdomen at a stoplight. “We’re so close…”

Rin suddenly gasps, and Sousuke looks over to him with a hybrid of emotions: anticipation and alarm. He parts his lips to ask what’s wrong, but Rin answers him before he has a chance to really ask.

“We left without the paint; we need to go back for it tonight! Clearly we have no way of knowing how long we have left before she comes…”

Sousuke sighs, almost relieved, as his heart slows back to its resting rhythm as he accelerates from the stoplight, making almost a u-turn back to the place they’d originated from, Rin chucking from the passenger seat as Sousuke moves to appease.

“Alright, Rin. But let’s try to leave with what we came for, this time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: www.l1nkp1t.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
